


Omistus

by orbis_terrarum



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Epithets, Hetalia Kink Meme, Human Names, M/M, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbis_terrarum/pseuds/orbis_terrarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries of conquest, Finland finally has a chance to stake his claim on Sweden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omistus

Bernard closes his eyes, breath coming sharp as he grips the sheets. His face is buried in the pillows, his knees splayed wide for Tino. _Can't beg for it, can't ask for it_ , he tells himself, and every muscle tenses with wanting.

"You're beautiful," the Finn murmurs, low and half-reverent. He speaks in Finnish, now, the staccato music of the language strange after all of their years speaking Swedish together--"So beautiful, Bernard, and mine always." He fits his hand over the curve of Bernard's arse, stroking the smooth skin and bending to kiss his back.

"Go on, get on with it," Bernard growls against the pillows, like an order.

Years ago, Tino would have jumped at that, all eager _Yes, sir!_ and very real fear; today, though, he only laughs and reaches down to slide one slick finger into Bernard. "You are so impatient," he chuckles, arching up to kiss along Bernard's spine as his fingers are busy below. "I could never keep you waiting, could I?"

Bernard groans and opens his eyes, vision blurred, cheeks flushed. Those long, narrow fingers are working him hard and deep, counterpoint to the softness of those kisses. His skin feels hot all over, as Tino slowly covers him. _When did the kid get so big?_ he thinks, half-incoherent, but then the Finn's cock is pressing against his arse and he moans low against the pillow. "Go on 'n do it, do it--"

He can feel Tino smiling against his skin as he slides in, pressure burning slow and sweet, thrusts a steady rhythm like language and music.


End file.
